


gently now

by deducingontheroof



Series: Tentacles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Gentle Tentacles, Human Trafficking, M/M, Permanent Injury, Tentacles, but close enough, soft, technically tentacle monster trafficking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducingontheroof/pseuds/deducingontheroof
Summary: “You don’t need to be afraid of me. I’m not like the others.”





	gently now

**Author's Note:**

> _it never explicitly said it but akaashi only has one arm, the other was amputated as a punishment_

“Akaashi-san? I’m Iwaizumi Hajime, and I’ll be taking you home,” the man introduced, holding out a hand to presumably help him up.

Keiji blinked, instinctively shying away from the offered hand and pressing himself against the bars of the cage. He had been in this situation before, and it never ended well. The owners liked to get rough with him, and when it went too far, he tended to lose control.

He had killed nearly twenty of them now.

But Iwaizumi’s voice was soft as his hand remained outstretched, “You don’t need to be afraid of me. I’m not like the others.”

And somehow, Keiji believed him. He took Iwaizumi’s hand and got shakily to his feet, wrapping a tentacle around the bars of the cage to steady himself.

“Can you walk on your own?” Iwaizumi murmured, “My apartment is just upstairs.”

Keiji couldn’t find his voice, simply shaking his head instead. Iwaizumi sighed softly, sadly, draping Keiji’s arm around his shoulder and looping his arm around Keiji’s waist, brushing the top of a tentacle.

Slowly, they walked into the building and up the stairs, thankfully not meeting anyone on their way. By the time Iwaizumi had unlocked the door, Keiji had regained his steadiness, and could walk on his own.

“Please, make yourself at home,” Iwaizumi called, heading further into the apartment, “I’ll make us some dinner.”

Keiji looked around the room, biting his lip and trying to keep his tentacles from touching anything. The owners didn’t like it when his slime got onto their things.

“You can sit down if you’d like, Akaashi-san,” Iwaizumi offered, coming back into the room and taking a seat on the couch, “Dinner will ready in around half an hour.”

Keiji nodded, gently lowering himself onto the ground. Iwaizumi looked at him with a puzzled expression.

“You can sit on the couch,” Iwaizumi told him. Keiji only looked at him; was it a trick? Was he looking for an excuse to punish him?

But the kind, piteous look in Iwaizumi’s eyes told him differently.

“Owners don’t let me on the furniture,” Keiji informed, voice raspy from disuse.

“Like I said before, I’m not like the others,” Iwaizumi smiled, moving to sit on the floor across from him, “I’m a sergeant with the local police, and I caught wind of that fucker’s operation. My boss wouldn’t let me pursue him, so I had to find another way.”

“Why did you purchase me, Iwaizumi-sama?” Keiji asked quietly.

“I wanted to save you,” he responded with a sad smile, gently grabbing Keiji’s hand, “No one deserves to live like that.”

Iwaizumi held out his other hand, and Keiji hesitantly reached out with a tentacle, carefully wrapping it around the hand. He met Iwaizumi’s eyes; both of them were close to tears.

“Nothing bad will happen to you again,” Iwaizumi promised, “Not as long as I’m alive.”


End file.
